


Episode Gladio-Rescue edition

by Shiary



Series: The Cure AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Clarus is having a very bad day, Cor accompanies Gladio to kick some ass, Episode Gladiolus DLC, Family, Final fantasy games are part of the lore, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Some description of serious injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: Gladiolus is ready to face the Trial of the Blademaster. Except that after getting his ass kicked by Gilgamesh, he finds something that completely changes his objective. Thankfully Cor is right by his side to help.
Series: The Cure AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/682673
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Episode Gladio-Rescue edition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all staying safe, sane, and healthy as much as possible.
> 
> So some of you may have noticed I have been posting fics over the last few months but not really for the Cure Au. So this is my apology for everyone who has been patiently waiting for me to continue it. I think I'm past the thing that was making me so frustrated with what I was writing so with any luck, I will be able to have the next arc finished soon and posted.
> 
> Thank you for all of your patience and I hope you enjoy seeing what happened between chapter 45 to 49 of Bahamut's prophecy.
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful and oh so patient BarefootBassist

Gladio knew the moment he stepped into the Blademaster’s trial grounds. It felt like the very rocks were alive, watching and judging the intruders. He’d been expecting something after Cor’s lengthy explanation of how the trial grounds were but not this intense. When they started to come across the corpses, the feeling intensified even more.

All around him, Gladio could see the remains of the failed expeditions scattered around the ruins. It was not pleasant to be reminded of what would happen if he failed the trials. He quickly shook his head and focused, he couldn’t afford to be distracted. He would not fail. Noctis, Ignis and Prompto were counting on him.

Then the first of the corpses stood up, shambling forward with rusted weapons in hand. “Shit!” Gladio swore as he summoned his sword. For a moment, he heard Prompto’s voice screaming  _ Zombies! Aim for the head Gladio! _ Right, his boyfriends had a weird obsession with zombie horror games despite how much it would terrify them for days on end.

Still, immortal soldiers or zombies not-withstanding, Gladio had no trouble separating limbs from the decaying body until they were no longer a threat. Cor had stayed out of the fight, content with watching Gladio. Another person judging his worth but one that at least Gladio knew what to expect from. Then, just as Cor had warned him, a voice spoke of the souls who still lingered among the ruins, trapped by their loyalty and their pasts.

It was definitely odd hearing such a voice, eerily cheery at the prospect of testing and killing those who entered the ruins. Cor’s explanation did little to help Gladio understand why the souls were so willing to be bound forever in such a place. For all his loyalty and his love towards Noctis, Gladio couldn’t imagine being bound to a place for eternity, never to reunite with his loved ones in Etro’s embrace.

He had little time to really think about it as more souls rose to test him. These were bigger, stronger and had a lot more stamina. Gladio grunted as he blocked the sword from slicing into his face. His first instinct, to use brute strength to overpower the soul, was brought to heel by Ignis’ voice.  _ Strength is more useful when applied judiciously. You’ll stop from being put on your ass if you start redirecting the enemies’ attacks rather than meeting them head on like a wild garula. _

Gladio huffed as he shifted his stance, twisting to one side and allowing the blade to glide harmlessly away as he drove the hilt of his sword straight through the gut of his opponent. Right, that had been a lot easier than trying to overpower the rising dead. Even when they were apart, Ignis’ wisdom helped Gladio constantly. Thinking fondly of Ignis, Gladio shifted his approach and quickly finished the remaining enemies without trouble.

“I would not have expected you to be smiling, Gladiolus.” Cor said sternly, wrenching Gladio back to Eos.

“Was thinking of Ignis and what he’d think of all this, Sir.” Gladio defaulted back to the title as he straightened and banished his sword. When Cor raised a brow, demanding some explanation, Gladio quickly thought of an excuse. “The way the souls were acting. The smaller ones were like imps while the bigger ones made me think of ronins and iron giants. I wonder if there’s some kind of link between the daemons and these souls?”

“That seems unlikely but I’m sure Ignis would find it fascinating nonetheless. Still, this isn’t a walk through a park, Gladio. Try to stay focused.”

Gladio rubbed the back of his neck. Cor was right, this wasn’t the time to be thinking of his lovers. He took a few deep breaths and forced his mind to focus only on the here and now. He locked away his worries in the recesses of his mind to be dealt with once he was out of danger. When he opened his eyes, Cor nodded at the determined and focus look he found within them.

Gladio took the lead once more as they continued downwards into the grounds. The cold water of the river was unpleasant to say the least but it did a good job of cleaning them up as they plunged into the swallow lake below. Gladio had barely gotten to his feet when a wave of icy water threatened to push him back down.

“Careful!” Cor called out as a brunnrsormr rose threateningly from the waters. Gladio grunted an acknowledgement as he moved out of the way of the angry snake. He summoned his sword and swung down at the extended body. He felt it bite deep but was forced to jump backwards and resumon his sword as the brunnrsormr shrieked in pain and twisted away.

“All yours!” Gladio called out to Cor as he landed unsteadily in the water.

Cor smirked, his katana darting out in a flash to bite into the underbelly of the beast. “Don’t mind if I do!” The slice cut upwards, leaving a neat but deep gash through the snake’s belly. It shrieked again, thrashing in an attempt to disorient them but Gladio wouldn’t allow it to do so. He took a few running steps, fighting against the heavy water surrounding him, before he leapt into the air. With both hands swinging down, Gladio bore his weight down at the brunnrsormr with as much strength as he could manage.

The beast, as big as it was, stood no chance against the fine edge of Gladio’s sword. Blood rained down, mixing with the water as the beast fell in two distinct pieces. Gladio grimaced at the taste of blood in his mouth and quickly splashed some water over his face to clean up.

He felt it the moment he straightened up. That voyeuristic intent that had followed them since the beginning was gone. In its place was a massive presence, heavy and angry, which was steadily approaching Gladio. The temperature in the large cave lowered significantly and white frost tinged the lake’s surface. A quick look around showed Cor was nowhere to be seen, only the ghostly purple sheen of a tall figure approaching.

Gilgamesh, the Blademaster himself, had appeared. Gladio shifted his stance so he could react to anything that might happen. The figure that emerged was not what Gladio expected. Taller than Gladio by quite a bit, and wielding a sword long enough to match.  _ Noctis would be making an inappropriate comment about the size of the sword while Prompto would take pictures in amazement. Ignis would not say a thing out loud but his face would clearly talk of his annoyance. In any other circumstance, Gladio would be wondering whose sword was longer; Sephiroth or Gilgamesh’s. _

Gladio dug his nails into his palm, the pain giving him the focus he needed to concentrate on the Blademaster. He approached slowly, deliberately, walking on the water without disturbing it until he stopped just out of range from Gladio. “You came to prove yourself worthy of my mantle?” His voice echoed as though trapped by the mask and armour he wore.

Gladio felt on edge, like he was facing down Deadeye again but worse. Still he answered the question from Gilgamesh. “Yes, I am here to undertake your Trial.”

“And what is it you hope to glean?”

This time the answer came unbinding, clear and strong. “The power to protect those I hold dear.”

“Is that so?” Gilgamesh seemed unimpressed as he brought his arm up, the intent clear as the edge gleamed with purple light. Gladio barely had the time to bring his sword into existence before Gilgamesh launched himself at Gladio. The strikes came fast and heavy, each one driving Gladio back.

It wasn’t just the sheer power behind each strike that drove Gladio back. He’d sparred with his dad and with Cor, both very powerful and gifted fighters. No; it was the precision which accompanied those strikes that were the true cause of Gladio’s difficulties. Each strike seemed to come from just the perfect angle to push Gladio off balance, to prevent him from keeping a grip on the hilt of his sword.

He switched to his shield, grunting as he received strike after strike. Then the shield was pulled out of his grip by the long katana winding itself past his defenses. Pain accompanied the sight of blood dripping from his hands as Gladio stumbled back. He had no time to steady himself before Gilgamesh kicked him across the cavern. He heard something crack as his breath was driven from his lungs in a painful burst of force.

He crumpled to the ground, every muscle screaming to stay still, every thought screaming even louder to get up. He did neither. “Only he who possesses both muscle and mettle of equal qualiber deserves the honor of fighting beside the Chosen King as his sworn Shield. For a great evil threatens the people of your world. It is but the King of Kings and his Shield who can safeguard their lives. All those unworthy or unwilling to rise to the task meet their end here, by my blade.”

Gladio staggered to his feet, panting but determined. “I won’t -  **_CAN’T_ ** \- fall here. They are waiting for me.”

Gilgamesh stopped, apparently weighing his worth. After a few moments of silence except for Gladio’s panting, he said. “If you do not fear death then go forth and reckless abandon and prove your worth.” Then, like a nightmare fading with the first sign of waking, Gilgamesh was gone.

“Gladio! Are you alright?” The familiar and soothing feeling of an elixir being used on him. Cor hovered nearby, eyes searching for any other injuries that required another potion. Finding none, Cor relaxed a bit and stepped back to give him space. “Well? What did you think of the Blademaster?”

Gladio gave a broken laugh as he pushed himself away from the wall. “He’s good, very good. I didn’t know it was possible to be so precise with a blade that long.” Gladio stretched his muscles slowly, wincing at the residual soreness. “Was he that good when you challenged him?”

Cor scowled, “He was better.” Gladio’s hands dropped to his side in disbelief. Gilgamesh had been better than what he’d just faced? How had Cor survived? “Come on, the first trial is that way.” Without giving Gladio a chance to ask any more questions, Cor headed off. Gladio swore and rushed to catch up to him.

It was odd to find a fire camp amidst the ruins, especially one that felt like the ones in havens. Still Gladio was starting to get hungry and he could use a few moments of rest after that one-sided beat down. With all the dead bodies littered around the ruins, Gladio didn’t think anything of the bloody finger set against the fire pit ring. He simply reached out to move it out of the way.

“What the...Cor!” Gladio jerked away from the still warm, still _ fresh _ finger only to lunge back at it as he noticed the ring. “That’s!” Gladio half turned to Cor, wanting confirmation it wasn’t his eyes playing a trick on him. Wasn’t some untreated concussion from the fight.

But the wide-eyed stare Cor was sporting was enough to confirm what was in his hand. A still warm finger bearing a ring he’d seen all his life. A ring that Gladio had never expected to see again with the death of his father. The Amiticia Family ring, with its eagle crest and twin onyx eyes, sat heavy in the palm of his hands.

Cor grabbed the finger gingerly, examining it for only a few seconds before whispering, “He’s alive.” Gladio turned to Cor, unwilling to give in to that flicker of hope without clarifications. Clarifications that Cor gave quickly, “This was on a living person less than 15 minutes ago. The ring is a bit looser than it should be on it but considering Clarus was likely in Niflheim custody then it's not surprising.”

“But it could belong to someone else...” Gladio pointed out, still fighting against that spark.

Cor shook his head and gently transferred some of the blood on the ring. The onyx eyes shone a brilliant red for a few seconds before fading, leaving Gladio confused about what that was supposed to prove. Seeing the confusion Cor sighed and explained. “It was fashioned as a twin of the Ring of Lucii, connected by blood to the Amicitia bloodline and a way to prove who the wearer was. The eyes of the eagle will only light up for the King’s Shield. And seeing as you haven’t gone through the swearing of the Kings that means it responds to Clarus’ blood.”

That spark turned into a fire as Gladio crumpled on himself at the revelation. His dad was alive. His dad was alive!

Then a bucket of icy realization came over him. “Shit! If that’s Dad’s then he’s in the trial grounds!” Cor seemed to have the same thought as he hurried back to his feet, Gladio moments behind him.

Who cared about resting when his dad was potentially nearby and in need of help?

Gladio and Cor made quick work of the wraiths that appeared between them and the first Trial Chamber. They ignored the souls that spoke to them, taunting and teasing in turn but never saying anything that was worthy of Gladio’s attention. The magic that separated the Trial Chamber from the rest of the ruins would have been impressive had Gladio not been pre-occupied by his worries. The wraith within stood no chance before Gladio’s determination.

Gladio took the power he needed to open the path forward and took the moments before Cor joined him to check the corners of the chamber for any sign of his dad. He found one, A message scrawled in Clarus’ blood, still fresh and oozing down the wall.  **He waits.**

“That fucker!” Gladio growled as he punched the wall beside the message. “I’m going to tear his limbs off one by one!” Not wanting to waste any more time, Gladio turned and pressed onwards with gritted teeth.

Again and again Gladio fought against daemons, souls and wraiths. He gained new powers that he barely noticed in his single minded focus to find his dad before it was too late. Each Chamber had held another proof of Clarus’ ongoing survival. A tattered and tattooed skin pinned to the hearth of power. A familiar sword broken in half.

The voices of the dead meant nothing to Gladio as he hurried through the ruins, deeper and deeper until he finally arrived at the last Trial chambers. There, in front of it stood another of the fire pit, though this one was lit as though saying he needed to rest. Gladio felt exhausted, hungry and growing ever more desperate to find his dad. However he knew that in this state it would be impossible to face Gilgamesh.

So when Cor placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to sit, Gladio did so wearily, eyes fixed on the last bone door. “There’s no sword.” Gladio muttered, a frantic worry growing in his chest. There had been swords serving as keys to break the barriers. He halfway rose before Cor grabbed him and yanked him back down.

“I took it.” Cor said simply, pressing a warm cup noodle into his hands. “Thirty years ago, when I barely escaped with my life and a souvenir. The key-sword of the last Trial.” Gladio soaked in the heat and the comforting smell of his favourite food. “Get some rest, Gladio. Whoever dropped Clarus down here, whoever has been leaving us those messages, won’t kill him. However the Blademaster might just kill you if you aren’t ready for him.”

The words had the desired effect on Gladio, allowing him to reign in his emotions once more and focus on what he had to do. There was no way he’d be able to sleep but meditating would give his mind and body time to rest. So after Gladio slurped down the cup noodle, tossing the burnable cup into the fire, he found a comfortable spot and sat down. Arms loose along his sides, Gladio focused on his breathing.

In.... Hold... Out... Repeat.

Flashes of thoughts, memories and emotions, were felt, accepted then let go one by one. He probably should have done that before getting here but that was a lesson learned for another time. When Cor touched his shoulder, Gladio felt calmer, more centered and ready to face Gilgamesh once more.

“Ready?” Cor simply asked as he watched Gladio get up. There was no hesitation in Gladio’s nod. Cor glanced at the bone door before sighing. “Alright. This is the last Trial, Gilgamesh will be waiting for you behind that door. I’ll check the area and see if I can’t find Clarus or a way into the Trial.”

Again Gladio simply nodded. Cor looked as though he wanted to say something else but he didn’t. Instead Gladio followed him to the last door and watched as Cor unsheathed his katana. Like all the other doors, it opened with a purple glow. As Gladio took one last breath before stepping through, Cor looked at him firmly. “You aren’t allowed to die here. Understood?”

Gladio grinned, giving his uncle a one handed salute before stepping through to face the Blademaster. He wouldn’t die here. He couldn’t, not when he had so many people waiting for him to return. Not when his dad was likely alive and in need of a rescue.

The door closed behind him and Gladio was left alone to face the Blademaster.

Gilgamesh was waiting for him on a stone bridge, the sheer drops on either side making a clear area for their fight. Gladio’s attention was focused elsewhere as he came to face the Blademaster. For behind Gilgamesh, lying in a puddle of blood on a precarious ledge was his dad. Still. Silent. Unmoving.

“Da..!” The cry was stamped out before it could fully form. Gladio didn’t know if his dad was alive or dying before his eyes. He did know that the only way he’d be able to help his dad was by defeating Gilgamesh.

The Blademaster seemed confused if the questioning looks between Gladio and where his father laid were any hint. Gladio frowned, could Gilgamesh not see his dad? He didn’t have any time to ask as the Blademaster faced Gladio and demanded. “Are you ready to face your death?”

Gladio summoned his sword and shield. “You aren’t my death.” He replied, quickly falling into that meditative state once more. “You’re simply a skilled asshole who needs to be brought down a peg.” And just like that the fight was on.

But this time, Gladio was ready for him. He couldn’t match the precision in the Blademaster’s strikes nor the sheer power behind them. What he could do was pin the Blademaster down in order to give himself an opening to attack. He doubted this would work more than once so timing would be everything.

Gilgamesh lunged at Gladio, his blade flashing dangerously in the shifting light. Gladio grunted as he took the strike on his shield, shifting with the force behind it in an attempt to force the Blademaster off balance. It didn’t work, of course it didn’t, as Gilgamesh simply followed the redirection of his attack to pivot and drive it back at Gladio with even more strength behind it.

Gladio dropped his shield and jumped aside as he swung his own sword, not at Gilgamesh but at the blade itself. “Foolish!” Gilgamesh called out as he allowed his katana to become intangible for the brief moment when Gladio’s sword touched it before it rematerialised beyond it. A sharp pain across his forehead told Gladio he hadn’t dodged the blow fully.

Damn it! He’d known it wouldn’t be an easy fight but – Gladio glanced over his shoulder to where his dad laid- he hadn’t expected someone with King Regis’ level of mastery over a weapon’s tangibility. “You are reckle...” Gladio didn’t wait for Gilgamesh to finish whatever speech he’d prepared.

With a roar, Gladio rushed the Blademaster. He’d taken him by surprise which was exactly what Gladio needed. Gilgamesh brought his sword close to his body, clearly planning on side-stepping Gladio’s charge and killing him for the trouble. But instead of lunging at Gilgamesh, Gladio threw himself into a roll that brought him between the blade and Gilgamesh.

Now in that area where such a long blade was a liability rather than an advantage, Gladio used his momentum to swing his heaviest punch straight at Gilgamesh’s unarmored gut. Regardless of what the Blademaster was, he had a corporal form that could be hit. Gilgamesh folded in half, what passed for his breath forced out of him by Gladio. He didn’t hesitate to follow the attack up with everything he’d learnt about close quarters combat.

His knee snapped up as Gladio’s elbow dropped on the exposed head of Gilgamesh, crushing the helmet between them. Gladio followed through by sweeping his raised foot inwards then out, cleanly take Gilgemesh’s left foot from under him. Now off balance, disoriented and unable to use the blade he was famed for, Gilgamesh was entirely unable to prevent Gladio from grabbing the back of his neck and tossing Gilgamesh over his hip.

Gladio didn’t wait to see Gilgamesh glide over the edge of the stone bridge but rather rushed towards his dad, easily jumping over the gap to land on the ledge beside him. Fingers immediately found a pulse on Clarus’ neck, weak and irregular but there nonetheless. Relief tore a sob from Gladio’s lips as he quickly broke an elixir followed by a hi-potion over his dad.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gilgamesh demanded, drawing Gladio’s attention away from his dad. “Only you and your companion entered the Trial Grounds.” Gilgamesh’s gaze, fully visible now that his mask had been broken, was fixed firmly on Clarus.

“So you didn’t know Dad was here.” Gladio muttered more to himself than as an answer.

Still Gilgamesh seemed to have overheard him as the Blademaster waved his hand and rock seemed to rise from underneath the bridge to settle over the gap. Gladio quickly checked his dad for any injuries that would prevent him from being moved before gathering him in his arms and crossing the new bridge. Gladio tightened his grip on his dad as he took note of the painful differences from his memories.

Clarus was thinner, what remained of his council robes drooping over his frailer frame. A deep set of scars, pink and newly healed, marred the once proud eagle that had adorned his arms. His right hand was missing a finger. He would need to be checked by an actual doctor as soon as possible to ensure the magical healing hadn’t healed things wrong.

But Clarus was alive. Alive and safe for now.

Gladio met Gilgamesh’s gaze with his own firm one. “If you want to continue our fight then that's fine by me. Just let me hand my dad over to Cor.”

Gilgamesh shook his head. “There is no need to continue for you have proven your worth.” Gladio’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Gilgamesh laughed at the reaction. “You have proven yourself to hold both strength and mettle. Any King would be fortunate to have such a dedicated and adaptable Shield by their side.” Another movement from Gilgamesh opened the doorway once more.

“Come, your companion worries for you. You may explain the presence of your father as we walk.” Gladio shook his head but followed after Gilgamesh. This was going to be a rather odd walk if Gilgamesh planned on accompanying them all the way back.

It was only much later, as Gladio waited by Clarus’ bedside at the Taelparg Clinic, that he realized he’d seen Gilgamesh without his mask on. He’d been so frazzled and worried about his dad that it hadn’t really registered until now. Gladio turned to Cor, sitting on the other side of Clarus, and asked. “Was it just me or did Gilgamesh look a lot like Iris?” Cor’s expression sank and he glared at Gladio.

Oops! Probably not a good topic for the Marshall.

* * *

Gilgamesh gazed at the blood stain where one of his descendants had lain. There was only one person who could have snuck past the wards littered all over the ruins. Only a single being who could have slipped past the watchful souls that never slept.

The tale from the Chosen King’s Shield had brought up questions for Gilgamesh, questions he had once thought put to rest when he’d made his choice to follow Somnus. Had he really done the right thing by siding with Somnus against Ardyn? He regretted not keeping a firmer grip on Aera, not stepping in to protect the Oracle during the battle between the brothers.

Perhaps if he’d...

“I doubt that any action of yours could have truly changed the outcome Old Friend.” A familiar voice, with an equally familiar tone. Gilgamesh turned to face the consequence of his own making. This time he would not merely stand by and watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed! <3


End file.
